deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Hideki Ide
Hideki Ide (伊出=英基, Ide Hideki) is a member of the Japanese Task Force. Character He has a short fuse and hates foolishness, especially that of Matsuda. He is a great friend of Aizawa, both keeping the other going after dropping out of the Kira Investigation Team and thus being ready to assist in the capture of Higuchi following his exposure as the Yotsuba Kira.see Chapter 52 "Split-Second" During the Near-Mello story arc, Ide again stands by Aizawa and covers for him when he starts to have suspicions that Light Yagami may be Kira.see Chapter 81 "Warning" On the other hand, he is very distrustful of L and only joins the team full-time when Light Yagami takes over the mantle. Plot Ide was a member of the Kira Investigation Team when it was first set up and included a large number of officers and staff. When it became clear that Kira was targeting not just criminals but also those hunting for him, most of the members walked out, leaving only six including Ide. L then announces that he wanted to meet them personally and plan their next move. Ide did not trust L or his methods and refused, turning his back on his colleagues and walking out of the team.see Chapter 10 "Confluence" Ide was later joined by Aizawa who had also quit the team after falling out with L.see Chapter 40 "Allies" When Higuchi was exposed as the Yotsuba Kira, the police were told to stay away from him since he had acquired the Shinigami Eyes and the ability of getting a person's name just by looking at them and thus killing them. Determined to regain their pride, Ide and Aizawa disobeyed orders and led a squad of police cars to block Higuchi's getaway and force him to surrender. It emerged that all this time, they had been secretly running their own investigation and were ready with cars with tinted glass and face-covering helmets in order to prevent Kira from seeing their faces and thus assist in his capture.see Chapter 52 "Split-Second" Following L. Lawliet's death, Light Yagami took over his identity as L. When the Near-Mello story arc began, Ide had joined the Kira Investigation Team full-time, from the kidnapping of Kanichi Takimurasee Chapter 60 "Kidnapping" and Sayu Yagamisee Chapter 60 "Number Two" to the final confrontation in the warehouse with Near.see Chapter 100 "Face to Face" A year following Light's exposure as Kira and subsequent death, Ide, while discussing the matter with Matsuda, remained convinced that ending Kira's reign was the right thing to do no matter what the method used, since otherwise all those who fought Kira would have been killed eventually.see Chapter 108 "Finis" Conception Obata said that he liked Ide because he could understand his mental process when leaving and rejoining the team. Obata said that he finds it easier to draw characters that reveal their motivations for their actions. Trivia *After the Kira case, Ide works with Near, Roger Ruvie (the current L and Watari, respectively) and the surviving members of the Task Force. *Ide considers Aizawa his best friend. *He doesn't have any eyebrows. Quotes *(to Aizawa): “''I'm the one who should be thanking you: You trusted us and immediately agreed to lead us.''” References es:Hideki Ide Category:Human Category:Japanese Task Force Category:NPA